The Triwizard Champion's return
by sissou
Summary: Here we are. I brought you back at home, you're safe now" she muttered while she was tenderly stroking his white cheeks. He didn't frown and his grey pupils kept stationary.


A blinding radiance shines forth in the middle of the silent and unlit school park of Hogwarts away from the luminous and loud arena where everyone was patiently waiting for the Champion's return.

From this light, he landed violently on the ground, she, laid on him, her face hidden in his cold nape.

The trip had been fast but giddy, and during a couple of seconds, they both kept still, she, gasping for breath.

When the shock has passed, she gently picked her head up and leaned over his quiet companion.

"Here we are. I brought you back at home, you're safe now" she muttered while she was tenderly stroking his white cheeks.

He didn't frown and his grey pupils kept stationary.

_Why was he quiet?_

"I brought you back like you asked me before. I kept my promise, now it's your turn to keep yours...Talk to me now..." she whispered in a breath and she leaned more over to catch his evasive focus.

He was still rooted with a flat gaze.

_Why did he refuse to answer her? Had she done something wrong to cause his silence?_

She was stroking his blond hair when she heard the noise of the far-off clamors of the crowd.

Her eyes broke apart from his a quarter-second trying to perceive some snippets of the sight in the arena.

A smile appeared on her lips. She turned back to him with enthusiasm. At last, she was going to attract his attention, and make him speak.

"Do you hear them? They are all wainting for you to celebrate your return..."

He remained indifferent to her announcement while his empty gaze wais aiming for the darkness of the night.

_Was he mad at them, too? Was he mad at everyone and even at this stupid Tournament?_

"Come on, say something, please" she mumured when the intonation of her voice was unwillingly rising to the high.

He remained speechless, deaf to her pleas.

_How couldn't he react when she was begging him to address her one word?_

"Please, look at me, at least" she said.

Their looks never bursted.

"Just let me see that gleam in your eyes one last time...please" she begged while she leaned more over him.

If he consented to give her a look, it would be better than any other word.

It passed a long pause when she never stopped to watch out for any trace of his consent to her request.

_Why did he just see her when he could give her a gaze? Wasn't she important enough for him to not grant her a __**real**__ look?_

His expression didn't change, he was firm.

_Yes, that's it, she wasn't important enough for him to do her this favor._

"You don't want to talk to me anymore..." she niggled with her voice devoid of reproaches.

Her heart was beating fast..._was he going to respond?_

He kept rigid like a concrete block completely unemotional at her tears rising in the eyes.

_What did she do wrong to be punished so harshly with his icy silence?_

During a couple of seconds which seemed to her like an eternity, because crucial to the reason of his silence, she ended up to groan.

"You can't talk to me anymore...can you?"

She soaked in his dark pupils.

"It's gone" she whimpered. "Your gleam has gone" she admitted with despondency.

Every word she articulated had burnt her throat to become a sound.

She inhaled slowly to catch her breath while she felt her heartbeats quickening alarmingly.

The nature was as quiet as her companion, so much that during a second she thought he was simply a part of it too.

Like the wind kept on blowing, the leafs on rocking and the grass on stiring, he, kept deaf to her prayers. He, like the nature, remained unemotional to the pain wich was overwhelming her.

She brushed one of his tuffs of blond hair, then leaned over until her lips were closed neough to his. None regress could be done.

"You're home now...I'm so proud of you my Champion...my Cedric"

Her fingers traced his jaw and her soaked eyes never left his.

"I love you" she muttered.

She rested her lips on his cold and sluggish ones.

She has never shared a tender kiss with a boy like that before, and even if it seemed perfect to anyone, it'd stay for her the bitter memory of a racking goodbye.

She gently separated her mouth from his, caring to not hurt it.

Her eyes focused on his again during a couple of seconds.

A tear went down her cheek and hit her beloved's damp and pale skin.

He didn't react at the moist touch, still dived into his deep and endless sleep.

She réalise at that moment that she had ost him forever: the soul she had cherished wasn't residing in this body anymore.

She slowly pulled away and snuggled in his arms, huddled up.

She rested her ear on his silent chest and burst into tears.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's note: I apologize for my english …. For the one who are interested, you can find the original french version of this OS in my profile. Many thanks for reading. **


End file.
